Photograph
by whitwit
Summary: A chance encounter while stranded at an airport reunites Jasper and Edward after two years apart.  Can Jasper find the right words to reconnect with Edward and reconcile his past mistakes? A/H M/M


**Photograph**

**SUMMARY: A chance encounter while stranded at an airport reunites Jasper and Edward after two years apart. Can Jasper find the right words to reconnect with Edward and reconcile his past mistakes? A/H M/M**

**WARNING: This story contains descriptions of ****male on male sexual relations. If this bothers you or you are under the age of 18 please find something else to read.**

**The characters in this story are not mine. They belong in Stephenie Meyer's toy box. I just like to take them out and play with them and their body parts.**

**I have to thank Bbebar for her encouragement and support and my kick-ass beta, BbEyedGirl, for holding my hand and helping me polish my story until it sparkled. You rock bb!**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

There were flickers of sunlight dancing on my eyelids and a horrific buzzing piercing my eardrums. I could feel the light warmly tapping out a beat on my face, tenaciously trying to get me to open my eyes. Instead, I rolled over and pressed my face into my pillow.

_Shit! I must have forgotten to close the drapes last night._

…_and Jesus Fucking Christ, turn off that racket!_

Reaching out with my arm, I blindly swatted at the alarm clock.

_Shut the fuck up! Fuuuuck! I was having such a good dream._

I squeezed my eyes tightly and pressed my face harder into the pillow. That's when I suddenly felt the pounding in my head.

_Owwww. Damn tequila. Get up, asshole! You have a plane to catch._

I pressed both hands against the sides of my head holding it steady as I rolled out of bed and onto my wobbly legs. Using the wall as a guide, I stumbled into my bathroom to relieve my aching bladder. After washing my hands, I flipped on the light switch and pried open my eyes. I peered at my reflection in the mirror, chuckling bitterly at what I saw.

_Great. I look like someone just beat the shit out of me._

I frowned. My blue eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles beneath them. My mouth and throat felt parched, like I'd been swallowing cotton, and my wavy blonde hair was a tangled mess.

Grabbing my toothbrush, I brushed my teeth quickly, relishing for a moment the refreshing taste of the mint toothpaste. After rinsing my mouth, I turned on the shower and stepped in. The hot spray felt luxurious and immediately relaxed my tight muscles. I ran a hand over my scruffy chin before lathering up and carefully shaving using my trusty razor and the small mirror hanging on the shower wall. Remembering that I had very little time to spare, I quickly shampooed my hair and soaped up my body with the body wash. As my hands glided down over my shaft and balls, I shivered and smiled.

_Well, maybe I have enough time for this._

Grasping myself tightly, I began stroking. My eager cock reacted appreciatively, lengthening and getting thicker with each stroke. Eyes shut, I began the fantasy that always got me off the fastest: Kneeling beneath me a pale and slender boy; soft, beautiful hands with long fingers, gripping my hips; thick bronze locks, dripping wet from the shower; emerald green eyes, partially hidden under thick, dark lashes. And, of course, those red, luscious lips wrapped tightly around my dick. I felt myself twitch and harden even more as my fantasy continued. I began panting harder as my hand pumped faster. Placing my left hand against the tiles for support, I gently squeezed the head of my penis with my right hand and ran my thumb over the slit, pressing down and spreading the pre-cum around. I imagined him sucking and dipping his tongue into the slit. My fantasy boy hummed in delight at the taste.

_You like that. Don't you, boy? _

He looked up at me from under his lashes and smiled wickedly. After swirling his tongue around the ridge of my cock a few times, he began sucking in earnest. My hand flew up and down my shaft as I neared my climax.

I imagined tapping the back of his throat as my cock stiffened even more. That was all it took and I exploded, spraying thick, white ropes of cum on the tiles. Gasping for breath, I watched as cum slowly ran down the shower wall and mixed with the water before running down the drain. Breathing heavily, I pressed my hands and forehead against the cool wall and sadly remembered that this wasn't a fantasy at all. It was a memory of something that happened long ago.

Shaking my head to put that thought aside, I took a deep breath and finished washing up.

I turned off the shower, stepped out and toweled off as fast as I could. I wrapped a dry towel around my waist and padded out into the bedroom. Since I had set aside my travelling clothes the night before, it took me very little time to get dressed.

I picked my cell phone up off the nightstand and called my favorite cab company. The dispatcher told me they'd have someone there in ten minutes.

Wearing my favorite jeans and a snug turquoise V-neck cashmere sweater, I stepped into my kitchen. There really was no time to eat now. Not that anything sounded appealing. I could feel the bile rising up my esophagus just thinking about it. My head was still hurting.

_I'll pick up some coffee at the airport._

I opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of water and then rummaged through the cabinets until I found the ibuprofen. After popping two tablets in my mouth and gulping down half of the water, I took a deep breath and surveyed the damage.

One kitchen drawer was wide open. Its contents were strewn across the counter and on the floor. There was an empty bottle of tequila on the counter lying on its side and several empty cans of beer littering the floor. Recalling the misery I was in last night, I pressed the heels of my hands against my eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears. I sighed heavily as I began cleaning up. Pulling out the trash bin from under the sink, I threw in the tequila bottle, beer cans, used napkins and tissues. Then I began scooping up the other items from the floor and counter, putting them back into the drawer. When I found the picture that started all of this chaos, I contemplated throwing it in the trash bin. However, I just couldn't do it. Instead I stuffed it into the right front pocket of my jeans.

_It all started innocently enough. Last night while digging around for a pen, I discovered the picture stuffed in my kitchen "junk" drawer. You know the one; everyone has one. The one that's overstuffed with papers and pieces of whatnots that you can't bring yourself to throw out. The pen was quickly forgotten as I sat down at the table and stared at the picture. Just one picture, but the memories evoked by that one picture stirred up many more that I thought were safely locked down in the deepest recesses of my brain. I really believed I had put this behind me and moved on. It only took one photograph to bring back the guilt and flood of emotions._

_In the picture, he was naked and bent over the oven door, displaying his best asset. Just seeing that delicious white ass of his still made me hard. The camera caught him turning around to see who was sneaking up behind him. He laughed when he saw me with the camera, capturing that beautiful face forever. His green eyes sparkled with mischief and his ever-rosy lips were open as he gasped in surprise. _

_We were only together for about six months. At the beginning, Edward was just another sweet fuck I had picked up at the local club. He was just a kid, a student at Northwestern. I spotted him standing nervously near the bar. He was tall, almost as tall as me. His tight tee shirt showed off his slender frame and emphasized his toned muscles. He was gorgeous, shy and best of all, he was alone. Easy pickings for any of the sharks like me circling the club. I was just happy that I found him before any of the others did. I bought him a couple of Cosmos, took him out to the floor, and danced a couple songs with him._

_The atmosphere on the dance floor was hot and sweaty so I helped us out of our shirts and then wrapped my arms around him, pressing his back tightly against my chest as we swayed to the music. Lightly grazing my hands over his abs, I felt him shiver. I lowered my hands and pressed against his erection eliciting a groan from him. Grinding my hips hard against his ass, I knew he could feel my arousal. Just a few whispered words into his ear and like a sweet little lamb he followed me to the back room where I drove him to the edge with my signature blow job. He didn't object when I flipped him around and fucked him so hard I thought he might leave an impression on the wall. In fact, he begged me to take him home. In hindsight, I probably should have told him to go home, but I'm a horny, selfish prick. I needed more of that sweet little ass._

_Damn, I miss him!_

_Come on Whitlock, get a hold of yourself! You don't have time to get worked up over this right now._

Once the kitchen was clean I walked quickly through the house. I began shutting off lights and closing drapes. I picked up the carryon bag I had already packed the night before and collected my laptop and case from the coffee table in the living room. Placing them on the floor near the door, I grabbed my coat and keys hanging on the hooks in the hallway. I heard the cabbie honk his horn and took one more look around before picking up my belongings and scurrying out the front door.

The ride to the airport was uneventful. Thankfully, the cab driver was not talkative, leaving me to my thoughts as I watched the city landscape drift past the backseat windows. Returning to my memories of Edward, I closed my eyes.

_To Edward, I was his first everything. At 25, I was much older than his 18 years. I should have known better than to take up with a virgin. I wasn't interested in having a steady boyfriend. However, once he planted himself into my life, he wouldn't leave me alone. There was something about him that kept me from simply throwing him out. It was impossible to let him go. He was there when I left for work, and he was there when I came home. I have to admit that at first I liked having him around. He was beautiful to look at, and his sweet, innocent temperament kept me calm and happy._

_I met his parents at a dinner on his birthday. We met at Ruth's Chris Steak House. Edward introduced me as his boyfriend, which was weird since I never agreed to that. I found out later that he had used that opportunity to come out to his parents. Unbelievably, neither seemed to be surprised nor bothered by his sexual preference._

_His mother, Esme, was a fucking cold bitch. She never once addressed me directly the entire meal. She kept sipping martinis the entire night while making snide remarks about Edward's lack of ambition. Although his father, Carlisle, seemed embarrassed, he was courteous and friendly. He shook my hand and seemed genuinely interested in my work at the museum. I decided later that his embarrassment stemmed from his wife's behavior._

_There were a lot of happy times. Edward kept me amused._

I chuckled softly to myself as I recalled the time I woke up in the middle of the night and found him in the living room staring at his laptop screen.

"_Whatcha doing, darlin'?" I asked._

_He jumped in his chair and looked at me startled. A deep pink flush crept up his neck and quickly covered his face and the tips of his ears. He looked absolutely adorable._

"_Um…I-I couldn't sleep so I decided to do a little work on my computer." Edward looked so guilty, I couldn't let it go. With a shit-eating grin, I walked over and peeked over his shoulder. I had expected to catch him looking at porn but was surprised to see that he was reading what looked like a story._

"_What is this?" I asked, intrigued by his reaction._

_Edward looked so incredibly embarrassed. Blushing furiously, he looked away as he muttered, "It's-It's an article I wrote about the impact gay couples can make on the foster care system if they are allowed to foster and adopt children. I've just been making a few changes, trying to polish it up before I send it to the Windy City Times."_

_My mouth dropped open. "They're going to publish it?"_

"_Yeah. I've written a couple of articles for them in the past. They've already shown interest in the story and have asked me to submit it when it's ready."_

_I was floored. Why hadn't he mentioned this to me before? I realized then that Edward was a very bright but humble individual. We rarely talked about his interests. He always steered our conversations to cover my interests, my plans, my desires. Edward was a giver which made me … what, a taker? _

_After a few months, things started getting confusing. There were those strange feelings I had whenever I looked at him. It was almost…uncomfortable. I would often find myself staring at him. Many times we would have deep conversations late into the nights, as Edward continued to impress me with maturity and wisdom beyond his years and with tremendous understanding and tolerance. I felt a hum of electricity when he came near me. My need to constantly touch him constantly confused and disturbed me. I couldn't get enough of him. The sex was incredible. He was so responsive to my touch, and he loved it when I talked dirty. Like magnetic puzzle pieces, it seemed as if our bodies and minds were meant to fit together._

_Nevertheless, a part of me told me that I needed space. I missed going out and hooking up with random guys. It scared me that I was beginning to feel more for him than I wanted to feel. I couldn't make any sort of commitment, and I told him so. He told me that he loved me. He told me that he would wait until I was ready. He was so fucking persistent and optimistic. I guess he thought I would eventually come around._

_I told him that he was too young to attach himself to one person. This wasn't normal. He needed a normal life and that meant meeting other guys and experiencing other relationships. We argued. In total frustration, I finally told him that I was done with him. I convinced myself I didn't want him, that he wasn't good for me. He begged. He wept. When he refused to gather up his things and leave, I gathered them up for him and set them outside on the porch._

My heart clenched and I bit my lower lip as I recalled his last words to me as I pushed him out the door.

"_Y-you don't mean it, Jasper. P-p-please don't do this…"_

_I ignored his subsequent phone calls and texts. I thought I was doing us both a favor by making a clean break. A month later, I heard that he and his family had moved to Seattle._

My musings were interrupted when the cabbie announced that we had arrived at Terminal 2. I paid him the fare with a generous tip and grabbed my things. I strode into the terminal and up to the ticket counter to check in. That's when I noticed several arguments taking place. Apparently my flight to Seattle was being delayed for at least two hours due to a sudden snowstorm that had temporarily shut down SeaTac. After listening to the airline employees tiredly apologize for the umpteenth time to some very disgruntled passengers in front of the line, I decided I may as well make myself comfortable and wait it out. When it was my turn to check in, I smiled graciously and let them know that I knew it wasn't their fault.

After checking in and walking through security, I took out my cell phone and typed out a message to Rosalie that my flight had been delayed and that I would call or text her later with more information. As soon as I was done with that, I headed over to the Starbucks for that espresso.

The queue at Starbucks was long, but I could feel my head still throbbing despite the ibuprofen I had taken, and I knew I really had no choice but to wait. I busied myself by scrolling through my emails on my Blackberry while I patiently waited for my turn to order.

After procuring my drink and a large croissant, I wandered slowly to the gate to find a place to sit down. All the seats were taken up by angry and/or worried passengers, many with noisy children running around. I found myself searching for any quiet space on the floor away from the racket.

I finally noticed a secluded spot against a far wall of the gate across the concourse. There was only one other guy there, tucked into the corner. I walked over and stood in front of him. He didn't acknowledge me and I couldn't see his face because his knees were pulled up to his chest. His arms were wrapped around his knees and his head was down resting on his thighs. The hood of his jacket was up. I noticed a blue backpack and a black leather carryon next to him.

"Excuse me. Is anyone sitting here?" I asked. That's when I noticed the ear buds. I could even make out the pounding bass coming out the ear buds even though he seemed to be asleep. I shrugged my shoulders.

_Guess not._

I plopped down next to him and pulled my laptop out of its case. As I waited for it to boot up, I sipped my espresso and began nibbling on my croissant. Just as my laptop was coming to life, I noticed a pair of shiny black shoes that had stopped directly in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was this your spot?" I asked. Frowning, I began to stand up, my eyes travelled up the perfectly pleated black wool trousers and the white button-down shirt. When I reached his face, my mouth dropped open. The shock of seeing him caused me to fall back down on my ass. "C-C-Carlisle?"

_This isn't happening._

His blue eyes were wide. He was as shocked to see me as I was to see him. Suddenly, his mouth formed a tight, thin line and he shot a sideways glance at the guy sitting next to me.

Following his line of sight, I noticed a few silky bronze strands peeking out from under the hood.

_Fuck my life!_

I jumped up quickly, watching Carlisle's face the entire time. I tried to step aside because I wasn't totally convinced he wouldn't kick me or punch me.

"It's okay Jasper. Stay where you are." His voice was soft and calm, but commanding. His hand reached out and grasped my wrist to keep me from leaving. He was smiling, but his smile didn't reach his eyes as he appraised me. "Please. Sit down."

Obediently, I sat back down, never taking my eyes off of his face. He removed his hand from my wrist and mirrored my position by sitting down cross legged in front of me.

"So are you on the flight to SeaTac, too? He asked.

"Um…yeah." I muttered.

_Brilliant response, idiot._

"Seems like a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?" Carlisle seemed genuinely interested.

"Okay…I guess. How about you?" I replied, warily. My eyes darted over to the sleeping figure against the wall.

He looked down at the floor and smiled bitterly. "I would be lying if I said things have been great. The last couple of years have been…difficult…for both of us."

"W-what are you doing in Chicago? I-I-I mean, I thought your family was living in Washington." I stammered. My mind was dizzy trying to figure out what put them in the same place at the same time as me.

_Fuck fate._

"I had a medical conference to go to. I thought it would do Edward some good to visit his mother while I was at the conference, so I brought him along. He hadn't seen her in over a year." He gave me a humorless smirk. "Esme and I divorced a couple of years ago." He paused and slightly shook his head. "Things turned pretty ugly during that time. It's why I decided to move away. Edward decided to come with me. Of course, Esme was not pleased. She thought I had turned him against her."

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that." I said quietly. "I didn't know that's why you left Chicago. I heard that the whole family had left."

"I was able to find a good position in a small hospital in Forks, Washington. Edward transferred from Northwestern to UW in Seattle, and, yeah, it's unfortunate, but we've both survived. It's hard to live in a loveless marriage. We were married twenty years. I thought Edward was mature enough to handle it. I was wrong, though. He had a very hard time when it happened. Esme remarried shortly after our divorce became final. Unfortunately, her new husband isn't very fond of Edward. To tell the truth, I think he's a homophobe and, I'm afraid some of his feelings have rubbed off on Esme. One night is all Edward could take before he was calling me begging to stay with me at the hotel." He sighed deeply and then shook his head. "Well, enough about that. Tell me how things have been for you. Last I heard, you were hired as a curator for the Chicago History Museum. Are you still working there?"

"Yeah, it's been great. I work to put together exhibits. I get to meet a lot of interesting people. It keeps me pretty busy, but right now I'm actually taking a week off to go visit Rosalie in Seattle. She's married now and has twin boys. I rarely get to see her anymore." Using his amazing bedside manner, Carlisle managed in only a few minutes to put me at ease. I felt more relaxed now that I realized that he wasn't angry at me for dumping his son.

"You know, I feel a bit responsible for what happened between you and Edward." He looked at me sadly. "I was so wrapped up in my own marital problems that I didn't really encourage him to try to resolve the problems you were having. Instead, we ran like a couple of cowards."

_What? He's apologizing to me? This is surreal._

"It wasn't your fault, Carlisle. I just wasn't ready to commit to the type of relationship Edward needed. I admit I could have been a little kinder letting him down, but he was so tenacious. I acted like a complete jerk." _There I finally said it out loud._ "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm so sorry that I hurt him."

Movement in my peripheral vision caused me to jerk my head to the right. Edward was yawning, stretching his legs and arms out. As he lifted his arms high over his head, I noticed a pale sliver of skin visible under the hem of this sweatshirt. His hood fell back and he scratched the back of his neck. He blinked a few times and looked at Carlisle as he pulled out his ear buds.

_Doesn't he ever comb his hair?_

"How long have I been asleep?" he mumbled, in a raspy voice. He started to yawn again before he noticed me sitting next to him. A strangled gasp escaped from his throat and he scrambled to stand up.

"D-Dad? W-w-what's going on? What's he doing here?" His eyes were wide with panic.

"Everything's alright, Edward. Calm down." Carlisle assured him. "Jasper and I ran into each other and we've just been chatting, you know, catching up."

"Ch-chatting?" Edward seemed completely baffled. He shook his head, as if he was trying to wake up from a bad dream.

After a sharp intake of breath, I was stunned into silence. Edward hadn't changed much. He looked a bit older. He was without a doubt the most beautiful man I had ever seen. My chest tightened with my desire to wrap him in my arms and hold him. His strong jaw was clenched tight. His green eyes narrowed. He was staring at me in horror, and I just wanted him to see that I was different now. I wasn't the same man he remembered from two years ago. I had no idea what to say to him. I simply kept looking back and forth between the two of them.

"You know, I'm actually getting pretty hungry. I think we have enough time to go grab something to eat. How about it, guys?" Leave it to Carlisle to try and lighten the mood.

Edward said nothing. He kept his eyes focused on me. I turned to Carlisle. He was looking up at Edward. The tension surrounding us was palpable.

"You guys go. I don't want to intrude." I said.

"Nonsense." Carlisle insisted. "We're all adults. The past is…well, it's all water under the bridge. Right? There's no reason why we three can't enjoy a nice meal while we wait for our flight."

"Our flight?" Edward asked in horror. "We're on the same flight?"

"Yeah. It's been delayed. If things go well, we should be able to board in another hour." Carlisle casually informed us, checking his watch. He stood up and stretched. "Come on, Jasper." He held out his hand to help me up.

I took his hand and stood, watching Edward's reaction. He was literally trembling as he stared at me.

Carlisle picked up the backpack and carryon bag from the floor, and I gathered up my things. Edward and I followed him down the concourse to the food court.

I caught Edward casting sidelong glances at me several times. I smiled at him, but I felt the guilt crushing down on me. He neither smiled nor spoke as we walked.

"I know I saw a Chili's." Carlisle announced, "Does that sound good? Or how about Pizzeria Uno?"

"Pizza sounds good to me." I replied.

"Yeah, pizza's good, Dad." Edward mumbled.

As we were being seated in the restaurant, Carlisle quickly placed our bags on the far end of the bench in our booth and slid in next to them. This left the other side of the booth unoccupied and I realized that meant that Edward and I would have to sit next to each other.

I slid in and immediately began studying the menu. I could feel the hesitancy in Edward's movement before he slid in next to me. We were both trying our best to not touch each other, but the size of the bench made that impossible. I could feel the heat from Edward's thigh as it pressed against mine. It felt like an electric current running through my legs. I looked at Edward, and his eyes met mine. He felt it too.

It was difficult to concentrate on the menu. Edward's scent and body heat were inundating my brain.

Meantime, Carlisle seemed fairly oblivious to our discomfort. He babbled on about his favorite items on the menu and asked if it was okay if he ordered a King-Size Deep Dish Numero Uno for the three of us to share. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Edward and I nodded simultaneously.

After we placed our orders and the waitress brought our beers, Carlisle sat back and looked back and forth between us.

"Well, I have to say, it's nice to see the two of you together again." Carlisle stated, with a wide grin.

"We're not together, Dad." Edward reminded him, frowning.

"That's not what I meant. I just think it's nice that two friends were able to reconnect despite the circumstances." Carlisle tilted his head and tried to look in Edward's eyes, but Edward kept his eyes focused on the tabletop.

Meantime, I had nothing I wanted to add. I was trying to decide whether this was something I wanted. So many times, I dreamt about seeing him again, taking him in my arms and telling him how much I've missed him. This was not exactly the way I envisioned it.

Suddenly, Carlisle's eyebrows shot up. He looked beyond our shoulders and I turned to see what had surprised him.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "It's Eleazar and Carmen da Silva. I haven't seen them in ages. Excuse me for a few minutes. I have to go say hello to them." And with that, he slipped out of the booth and marched over to a table several feet away where a middle-aged couple sat eating their pizza.

"Who are they?" I asked, mostly to myself, as I had no expectations that Edward would answer.

"Who knows?" Edward answered softly, shrugging his shoulders. "Dad knows so many people. Maybe one or both are old colleagues."

We both turned in our seats to look at their little reunion. Carlisle had made himself comfortable and sat down at the table. They were talking and laughing. As I turned back in my seat, my arm brushed against Edward's arm and I felt a jolt of electricity that travelled up my arm, down my torso and caused my groin to quiver.

_This is my chance to make things right. It's now or never._

"So," I began, "How's school? Meeting lots of new people?"

_Dating anyone?_

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me as if to say 'What's it to you', but then shook his head.

"Not really," he replied, "I'm living with a couple of girls in a house off campus. Been busy with school mostly. Really haven't had any time for socializing. My roommates have tried sending me on a few blind dates, but those were pretty miserable." He grimaced as though the memory was causing him physical pain.

_Whew! He's not seeing anyone. Good, good…_

I took a deep breath, steadying myself for what I was about to say. "Look, I know that you're still angry with me. You probably hate me. I just want to say that I'm sorry." I said. "You never did anything to deserve the way I treated you. I've missed you. I've missed you so much. I feel like such a fool."

Edward stared straight ahead. His face showed a mixture of emotions.

"Will you forgive me, Edward, please?" I begged, sighing heavily. I nervously ran my hand through my hair as I waited for his reply. "Can we, at least, try to be friends?"

Edward remained quiet for several seconds, and then he turned to me and said, "I don't know, Jasper. I've wanted this for so long. Now that I have my chance, I'm afraid. You hurt me. You hurt me so badly. I don't want to hurt anymore." He turned his head back, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know," I admitted, turning slightly to face him, "I'm so sorry." I placed my right hand over his left on the table. He stared at our hands for a moment and then placed his right hand over both of our hands. Immediately, I felt the familiar hum of electricity quivering up my arm, down my body and settling in my crotch. My cock woke up and began to rise to the occasion. I realized that I was holding my breath as seconds ticked by. I gasped and he turned his head to look at me. A tear escaped the corner of his eye and ran down his cheek. He was as affected by our physical contact as I was.

_No, no, no. Don't cry._

He had no idea how much power he had over me right now. My emotions were shocking me. I squeezed his hand and then gently pulled it away so that I could lift it up and cup his cheek. I turned his face towards me and wiped the tear away with my thumb.

"Darlin', I didn't mean to upset you." I said, using the endearment that I had used in the past for him.

"I'm fine, Jasper." He assured me as he pulled away.

Just then the waitress appeared carrying a tray with our pizza.

"We'll talk about it later. I guess I should go get Dad before the pizza gets cold," Edward announced before he quickly slipped out of the booth and walked over to where Carlisle was sitting. I turned and noticed that Carlisle had stood up and was introducing Edward to his friends. I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss, an emptiness, when he walked away. A minute later they walked back to our booth.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Jasper," Carlisle apologized, as he settled into his seat. "It's so strange to run into three people I haven't seen in ages on the same day at the same place. It really is a small world."

"Mmmm…looks delicious," he continued, rubbing his hands together. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat." With that, we tucked in.

While we ate, Carlisle entertained us with stories about his time in medical school. Apparently, he and Carmen had been classmates. He had introduced her to Eleazar da Silva, his roommate, at a party they attended. I'm sure these were stories that Edward had heard many times. His expression showed a lack of interest. Unintentionally, I found myself reminiscing once again.

_We were having a party at our house. It was the first time Edward met many of my friends and he was running around trying his best to be a good host and make a good impression. A few hours into the party, Garrett took me aside and asked me how long we'd been together._

"_I don't know. Two months, I think," I replied, warily._

"_Robbing the cradle?" he laughed, "How old is he anyway?"_

"_He's legal. Don't worry." I answered rather gruffly. "Like it's any of your business anyway."_

"_Hey don't get your panties in a bunch!" Garrett chuckled, "He just looks really young and I've never pegged you as the domestic type."_

_I was stunned. Had I inadvertently stumbled into a trap, playing house with a child?_

I was brought back from my thoughts by Carlisle's question.

"Are you guys ready for some dessert?"

"No thanks. I'm pretty full," I answered, taking a last sip of my beer.

"I don't want any either, Dad," Edward said, "Actually I think I need to walk around. You know, digest a bit?"

"Sounds good," I agreed, "Mind if I come along?"

Edward turned and looked at me. He seemed surprised, but he nodded. "Okay."

"Tell you what guys," Carlisle said, "Go on ahead. I think I'm going to stay and order some coffee and dessert. While I'm sitting here, I can go over my emails. This beats trying to find a seat at the gate right now. I'll also check on the flight status."

I reached into my front pocket for my wallet and pulled it out.

"Put that away, Jasper," Carlisle demanded, "This is my treat."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I looked down at my hand and noticed that along with my wallet, I had pulled out the photograph of Edward that I'd placed there this morning. My eyes shot up to see if either Carlisle or Edward had noticed as I quickly tried to stuff the picture back into my pocket. Carlisle was oblivious and was busy looking at his iPhone. Edward was looking away down the concourse.

_Whew. That was close._

"Of course, I'm sure," Carlisle assured me, "I'll meet you at the gate. Oh wait! Damn! It looks like our flight's been delayed again. Crap! I'll have to call the hospital again. Go take a walk. Relax. It looks like we have lots of time on our hands." Carlisle looked extremely dismayed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Sorry, Dad," Edward said, "Thanks for lunch."

"Yes, thank you for lunch, Carlisle. We'll meet up with you later." I gave him a reassuring smile which he returned. "Ready to go, Edward?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked out of the restaurant and began walking slowly down the first concourse, passing several of the gates. We were quiet for the first few minutes.

"Jasper," Edward asked, suddenly, "Is that a picture of me in your pocket?" I peered at him out of the corner of my eye and noticed that he was staring straight ahead as we walked. His face was flushed crimson.

"You saw that, huh?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Well, is it?" he persisted.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. I found it this morning and stuck it in my pocket and forgot about it."

_Well, it's not a total lie._

"Can I see it?" he requested, grasping my hand and pulling me over to the wall.

I took a deep breath. He looked at me with those emerald eyes, pleading.

_Oh, what the hell._

I took it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He held it up and his eyes widened.

"Jesus, where did you get this?" he asked, looking embarrassed, but nevertheless smiling. He held the photograph against his chest to hide it from passersby.

"You don't remember," I stated. He shook his head. "It was my birthday. You were baking me a cake."

"Oh, yes," he laughed, "Now I remember. We'd just stepped out of the shower and I heard the timer ringing, so I ran straight to the kitchen because I thought I had burned the cake."

I couldn't help but chuckle. His laughter was so infectious. He looked so beautiful.

"Didn't eat the cake that day, did we?" I reminded him, grinning.

"No," he admitted. His cheeks and ears were flushed pink. "We were…very busy that day."

My cock stirred in my jeans with the memory of our time in bed that day. I didn't want to scare him away, but I needed to let him know how much that day meant to me.

I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Do you know what I remember? I remember the birthday present you gave me. I remember the feel of your hard and satiny cock sliding up and down against my stomach. I remember the salty sweat of your neck. I remember licking the sweetest cream I've ever tasted…and it wasn't the frosting."

Edward closed his eyes and visibly shuddered. "Christ, don't say those things, please," he begged. His face was anguished.

I took his hand and pulled it up to my face, brushing my lips across the knuckles. "Come on. Let's try to find a place to sit down and talk."

We started back down the concourse. Edward reluctantly followed behind me as I searched for an empty gate. At last I spotted several deserted gates bunched together at the very end of the concourse. The lights were off. I grasped his hand and pulled him into the area. We sat down on the floor behind one of the check-in counters away from prying eyes. We leaned against the cabinets side by side. For several seconds, we both sat quietly staring at the wall behind the counter.

"Jasper," Edward began, "I can't do this again. It's too hard." He ran his hand through his hair nervously and turned his head to look at me.

"Edward," I pleaded, "Just listen to me. I was an idiot. I thought I knew what I wanted, but I was wrong. I've missed you every day that you've been gone." I turned and our eyes locked.

"Liar!" he angrily exclaimed. Then he softly sobbed, "You never answered any of my calls or texts. You avoided me." His lower lip quivered and he bent his head down and turned away from me.

_No darlin', don't do that!_

I grabbed his hands with both of mine and brought them up to my chest. Silent tears were trickling down his cheeks. I had to make him see my sincerity. I noticed that he was staring at the photograph that he still held in one of his hands.

"Edward," I whispered, "Look at me." He lifted his eyes to mine.

"I never could bring myself to say it when we were together," I confessed, "I loved you…NO! That's not true! I love you now. I've loved you for a long time. I never should have said the things I said. I was afraid. I was a coward. I want you. I need you. You have to believe me!"

My voice broke on the last words. I didn't know what else I could say to make him believe me.

"I-I want to," he whispered. I moved closer bringing my face to his and tentatively brushing my lips against his. I pulled back to see his reaction, but his eyes were closed. Dismayed, I tried to sit back further, but suddenly Edward's eyes snapped open. The look he gave me was positively feral. Before I could even take another breath, he threw his arms around my neck and forcefully pushed me back against the cabinets, straddling his thighs over mine. My head hit the cabinets with a loud thud.

"Owww," I cried, but it was muffled by his mouth over mine. The pain dissipated instantly as I felt the pulse of desire running through my veins. Everything felt so familiar, so right. Edward was pressing his tongue against my lips begging for entrance. Opening my mouth, I was overwhelmed with his taste. For several minutes our tongues danced back and forth reveling in the exquisite sensations and flavors. Finally, we pulled apart, gulping in deep breaths.

"Oh my god, Edward," I gasped, "I've missed that so much." I wrapped my arms around his waist and began stroking his back and sides. One of my hands went up to the nape of his neck, my fingers tangling in his thick silky hair. My other hand dropped to cup and squeeze his beautiful ass. He laid his head against my shoulder and began kissing my neck.

He grabbed the hem of my sweater and pulled up. Lifting my arms up, I let him pull it off of me separating our lips for only a moment. He then slipped out of his sweatshirt and undershirt, dropping them on top of my sweater. When our bare chests touched, it felt like someone had set fire to my insides. He moved his hands up and down my chest and abs, finally stopping at my nipples, grazing and twisting them between his thumbs and forefingers.

Breathing heavily, he started grinding his hips against mine. "Jasper," he whimpered, "I need you. Touch me, please touch me." His eyes were half-lidded and nearly black with lust. He began kissing me again with renewed vigor.

_Am I dreaming?_

Moving both hands between us, I expertly opened the buttons on his jeans. Grateful that he wasn't wearing a belt or underwear, I reached in and pulled out his thick and pulsing cock. It was steadily leaking pre-cum and I used it to lubricate the head and as much of the shaft as I could before stroking up and down.

He was panting loudly now, thrusting his hips irregularly, fucking my hand wantonly. It had been so long since I'd seen him like this. There was nothing more erotic than watching Edward come. I'd missed this.

"Open your eyes, darlin'," I said, hoarsely, "Watch what I'm doing to you."

He looked down and I heard him whimper.

"I love it when you watch me make you come," I whispered into his ear. "I want to taste you so badly." He whined when I pulled my hand off of his cock, but then gasped when he saw me licking my fingers.

"Mmmm, so good," I said, seductively. I placed my forefinger against his lips and he sucked it into his mouth. I pulled it out with an audible pop. Smiling wickedly, I grasped his cock and squeezed before beginning to pump again. Faster and faster I worked it, occasionally palming the head with a twist. Edward's cheeks were bright red as he threw his head back. His eyes were squeezed shut and his beautiful mouth slightly open. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face, and tears streamed down his cheeks. He looked absolutely glorious as he strived to reach his peak.

Sucking the tender spot under his ear, I felt him shudder. He was close now.

"Edward," I said, "I want to bury myself deep inside you again. I want to feel your tight heat around my hard dick, so silky smooth. We'll be joined together as one. It's gonna feel so good, darlin'. Moving in and out… Come for me now, baby."

Edward cried out as his hot release spilled between us, "Oh fuck, Jasper!"

I pulled him close, pushing his head down against my shoulder. I could feel the wetness on his face from his sweat and tears. I rubbed his back to comfort him as he slowly came down from his orgasm. The heat radiating off of him warmed me to my core. There was an indescribable joy I felt knowing that I did this. I filled him with ecstasy.

After several minutes, Edward's ragged breathing slowed down and evened out. He pulled away slightly. I resisted letting him go. I wanted to stay fused to him.

"I want that too, Jasper," he said.

I was a little confused. "What's that darlin'?"

"I want to feel you moving deep inside me," he whispered into my ear.

My already engorged erection twitched painfully in my jeans. A marvelous proposal, to be sure, but our current location was not the best environment for such activity. Jerking off or getting blown behind a check-in counter in the middle of an airport terminal were realistic possibilities, fucking not so much.

"Baby, I don't think we can get away with something like that right here," I explained.

He laughed. It was a beautiful sound and I found myself laughing along with him.

_How long has it been since I've felt this happy?_

"Not here, silly," he chuckled, "There's a men's room down the hall. Come on." He tucked himself back into his jeans and used the undershirt he'd been wearing to wipe both of us off. We quickly put our sweater and sweatshirt on. He picked up the undershirt and stood up holding out his hand to help me up. Before standing, I noticed the photograph of Edward on the floor next to me. I picked it up and stuffed it back into my front pocket.

Walking up to a nearby trash receptacle, Edward tossed in his undershirt.

"Edward, I don't have-," I began, but he interrupted me.

"These?" he asked, pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube from his pocket.

"Still the boy scout, I see," I replied, smirking, "always prepared."

"Not yet. But soon, very soon," he joked.

We started walking back up the concourse at a fast pace. Half-way to the restroom, he broke into a run and I followed, running behind him.

As we neared the entrance, I noticed a security guard standing outside, with an eyebrow cocked in our direction. I mouthed 'Diarrhea' to him and pointed at Edward's back. His eyes widened and he turned and quickly walked away.

As I caught up with Edward in the restroom, I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"What's funny?" Edward asked, grinning.

"I'll tell you later," I said, looking around to see if anyone was in the restroom. Finding no one, I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him flush against me. I fused my mouth to his and kissed him with all the passion I had before dragging him into the handicapped stall.

We took little time in removing our clothing. There was no time for foreplay; we could be caught at any moment. Edward handed me the condom and lube. I held the condom packet in my left hand and poured out a liberal amount of lube on the fingers of my right hand. Tossing the bottle on top of our pile of clothing, I rubbed my fingers together to slick them up.

Edward had moved over to the wall, standing with his back flat against the tiles and his legs wide apart. His cock was thick and long, its head purple. My own was throbbing with need. I moved in between his legs and pulled one of them up around my waist. Using the wall as leverage, I pushed a finger into his entrance and he groaned loudly.

"Shhh, darlin'," I admonished him, as I pumped my finger in and out, "we don't want to let anyone know what we're up to."

When his muscles started relaxing and he started to push down on my finger, I knew it was time to add another. When I pushed in the second finger, he moaned softly. I moved my fingers in and out, scissoring them every now and then.

"Now, Jasper, now," Edward gasped, "I'm ready."

I pulled out my fingers and tore open the condom packet. Rolling it on my cock, I suddenly realized I needed more lube. I gently brought Edward's leg down and reached down to grab the lube. I poured it on my sheathed cock and stroked myself a few times. Grasping Edward's leg again, I put it back around my waist and positioned myself at his hole.

Not wanting to hurt him, I slowly pressed in. When I breached his ring of muscle, I stopped to let him adjust. I was not prepared for what Edward did next.

Pulling his other leg up around my waist, he pushed himself down hard until I was fully seated inside him.

I gasped in surprise. The sensation of entering him so suddenly was indescribable. I placed my hands under his ass for support and squeezed those delectable mounds.

"Sweet Jesus," I whispered, "so tight, so hot. I'm not sure how long I can last."

Edward didn't respond. He simply covered my mouth with his and started moving up and down, rotating his hips every now and then. I frantically started thrusting. Edward was meeting my thrusts in synchronized movements. The room was quiet except for the sound of slapping skin and gasps and soft moans.

I could feel my balls tightening. It wouldn't be much longer. Edward's erection was trapped between our bodies, his pre-cum slicking up our abdomens.

"I wanna see you come, baby," I encouraged, "Come for me."

Edward let out a short cry, and I felt the pulsing of his cock before I felt the warmth of his cum spread over my ribs. As he clenched down in his ecstasy, I felt my toes curl. My eyes closed, and I was flying with Edward tucked against me as my cock spurt endlessly into the condom.

We stood like that for several more minutes, trying to regulate our breathing. Edward was laughing softly.

"Wow," he whispered as he brought his legs down to the floor.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Wow."

Just then, we heard the voices of two men coming into the restroom. Our eyes widened in fear and Edward jumped back on me, wrapping his legs around me again. My heart which felt like it had already run a couple of marathons today, was pounding so hard I thought the men outside would hear it.

For what seemed like many long minutes, we stood there holding our breath waiting for the two men that had entered to finally leave. As soon as they were gone, Edward dropped his legs down to the floor again.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested.

We cleaned off using the toilet paper in the stall and quickly redressed. As we started to walk out of the restroom, Edward's phone went off.

He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the text.

**Dad: Where the hell are you two? We're about to board.**

"Jasper," Edward said, "They're getting ready to board. We'd better hurry."

We took off running up the concourse to our gate, narrowly missing scads of tired travelers, baby strollers and rolling luggage. After passing a few gates, Edward suddenly came to a halt.

"Wait!" he yelled, grabbing me by the wrist.

Before I could ask him why we were stopping, he had stopped an older woman approaching us.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said, "Will you please take a picture of us?"

The woman smiled, "Of course." Edward handed her his phone, showing her which button to press for the photograph. Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pressed his temple against mine.

"Say cheese," the woman said as she snapped the picture.

"Thank you so much," Edward said, smiling at her and taking back his phone.

Without missing another beat, we started running. As we reached our gate, we could see Carlisle waiting for us. His eyebrows were raised as we approached, no doubt appraising our disheveled appearance. He looked down with a smirk, but made no comment otherwise.

"There you are," he said, "I was getting worried. Come on, Edward. They've already boarded first-class."

Edward looked at me with a pained expression.

"It's okay, Edward," I assured him. "I'm in coach, but we'll talk some more when we land."

Carlisle nudged Edward forward and I waved to them as they entered the jet bridge. I sent a quick text to Rosalie letting her know what time my flight was scheduled to arrive. A few minutes later, I was allowed to board and I smiled as I passed by Edward and Carlisle, making my way down the aisle to my seat in row 21.

The airplane was full of course, most likely due to the earlier delays. I was in a window seat next to a large businessman who had purchased both center and aisle seats to accommodate his size. He introduced himself and we spoke politely in generalities for a brief time. After take-off, we were finally allowed to use our electronic devices so I pulled out my lap top. I was starting a movie when I heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, sir," he said, "I was wondering if you would mind trading seats with me."

I looked up, startled. Edward was standing in the aisle talking to my neighbor.

"You see," Edward continued, pointing at me, "I'm in first-class, but my friend here is in coach and I'd very much like to sit by him."

"You sure you want to trade?" the man asked.

"Positive." Edward answered. "My seat is 3B"

The man seemed delighted. He quickly gathered up his things and stepped out into the aisle. Edward plopped down in the seat next to me with a wide grin on his face.

I could do nothing more than return that grin.

"You're incorrigible, you know." I chuckled.

He nodded, pulling up the armrest and snuggling up against my arm. "That's what Dad says."

I laughed. "Wanna watch a movie with me?"

Another nod. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Scrolling through the photographs, he showed me the picture of us that had been taken only minutes ago. We both had goofy grins on our faces, his bronze locks and my blonde curls were mussed into tangled nests and our cheeks were flushed pink. We looked freshly fucked which, of course, told the whole story.

"Do you want me to send you a copy of this?" he asked.

"Why do I need a copy, if I can have the original?" I countered.

He looked up at me with a serious expression. "Do you want the original?"

"Only if I can have you," I said, kissing his forehead.

"I'm all yours," he replied, smiling and hugging me tightly.

"We're going to have to figure something out, you know. Long-distance relationships are a pain." I mentioned, as my lap top started up the movie, Big Stan.

"I'm not worried," he said. Then he kissed my temple and snuggled against me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I whispered.

His head shot up and our eyes locked. "I love you too," he said, giving me a chaste peck on the lips before settling back down.

My heart swelled with happiness. What a day this had been!

_Could I make a life with this boy? Without a doubt, I can. _

_Hmmm…I wonder if there's an opening at the Museum of History and Industry in Seattle. I'll need to check into that._

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
